Zangai: Ikari no Kitsune
by TommyBAuthor93
Summary: As a young boy, Naruto struck a deal with his tenant. Years later, the deal's consequences come to surface and an angry beast is revealed to the world. With his own village's elders hunting him, Naruto must remain on the run with one legendary medic to survive and learn to control his new power. Rated M for language and violence.
1. ONE

**AN: It has been asked for again and again, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hulk. Me no own Puny Blonde Ninja. Me SMASH any flamers! Puny humans...**

**ZANGAI: Ikari no Kitsune**

**ONE**

* * *

The alarms were blaring throughout the village of Konohagakure no Sato and Hiruzen Sarutobi rubbed his temples. Someone had set off the alarm prematurely...Meaning someone else was watching what he was. Which should be impossible, seeing as he was the only one with access to the all-seeing crystal. However, that problem could wait.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed. He was getting too old to worry about threats from within. Speaking of which...He looked back at the crystal just in time to see the traitorous chunin reveal an S-rank secret. Oh the civilians were going to have a field day with this.

Sarutobi frowned as he focused his sight on the frightened blonde boy wearing a dulled orange jumpsuit. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki, son of his late successor/predecessor Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto was also the successor to Kushina Uzumaki, the boy's mother, in being the Sandaime Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. A burden he had tried to keep secret from the frozen thirteen-year-old.

_Naruto, I'm sorry..._Sarutobi thought with his head dipped. He was laced with guilt. The one thing he should have done, the thing he would have done when he was a younger Kage, was tell the boy of his burden. Why the people ignored him. Why some spat at him.

Hiruzen was too afraid that the boy would hate him.

Before he could further fall into his guilt, words froze him in place as they escaped the boy's lips: "...E-Everyone else...Everyone else knew about him?"

This...does not bode well.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was very, very confused. He was just trying to graduate! It was the third time, his last chance to be a ninja! What happened to the saying, 'Third time's the charm?' Didn't that matter anymore?

Currently, the blonde boy was backed against a tree with his arms around a large scroll. Said scroll was the source of his problems. After his...failed attempt, his sensei Mizuki walked up to him. The silver haired chunin had given him a trustworthy smile and told him there was a make-up test that could be taken for certain candidates. Steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's tower, learn one jutsu, and then put it back. Easy.

Why was it, then, that Iruka Umino, Naruto's favorite sensei, had arrived with an angered scowl on his face? Why did the man looked confused when he reiterated what Mizuki had told him to do?

And for the love of Kami, why did Mizuki know about Kyuubi?

Or Iruka for that manner?

Oh Naruto knew, he knew from the day of his third birthday. The large biju appeared in his dreams, taunting him with power for a full year before falling silent. On his fifth birthday, the fox returned to his dreams, this time being stuck behind a cage in a sewer and tried to get him to remove the seal. On the day of his sixth birthday...Naruto made a deal with the devil.

_**I can give you power! I can give you the Hokage's rank! What do you want?**_ The fox looked tired, irritated, and had a small glimmer of pleading in his large red eyes.

Naruto answered honestly and truthfully: "I just want a friend."

It threw the large beast for a loop. He just wanted a _friend_?

_**And why, prey tell, would you want me to be **_**your**_** friend, ningen?**_ The fox asked with narrowed eyes. Naruto had beamed a smile up at the creature.

"Cuz you want a friend too!"

Well...he wasn't wrong. The Kyuubi had been without contact with his siblings for many, many years. Not since Hashirama Senju had dispersed biju to the other nations. And Madara Uchiha had enslaved him...that definitely wasn't a friendship. No, not since the Sage of Six Paths was alive did the enormous Kitsune have a friend.

The boy's smile widened when the Fox agreed, and he had carefully torn a corner of the seal off.

At the moment, his friend was silent. He was alone when the truth that people hated him because of his friend was revealed. As they say, the truth hurts...but for Naruto, he felt angry.

They didn't know Kyuubi was forced to attack.

They didn't know his mother and great-aunt had protected them from the rage of a fox demon, just like he did to this very day.

They didn't know...that you _never_ make Naruto Uzumaki angry.

"E-Everyone else...Everyone else knew about him?" he asked quietly as his eyes remained wide. Mizuki blinked several times before laughing.

"Of _course_ we knew! You cannot fool us, demon! You steal the face of our Yondaime and walk among us like a wolf in sheep's clothing!" the chunin replied with a smirk. He reached for the large shuriken on his back and pulled it off. The weapon started to spin as Mizuki spoke, "But now, I will be seen as a hero. Unfortunately...Iruka will have to die, and I'll make _you_ watch!"

"W-What?" Iruka said in shock before he found himself flying back into a tree. The large shuriken had pinned him by piercing through his stomach. Iruka gasped and blood rushed up his throat. He looked to the terrified blonde with sadness in his eyes. Naruto was just a child...he didn't deserve this. The scarred chunin realized all too late how wrong he was, and the morning before he had overreacted. For Kami's sake, he passed Rock Lee, a boy with the inability to access a large majority of his chakra!

"I-Iruka...sensei..." the boy whispered. His breathing quickened and his fist clenched. Mizuki laughed, ignoring the boy as he spoke to Iruka, whose eyes didn't leave the shaking blonde.

Had Mizuki followed his former friend's gaze, he would have seen why Iruka's eyes kept widening.

"Iruka...Sensei..." Naruto grit out as he dropped the scroll and doubled over. The scarred chunin couldn't do anything but watch as the blonde's body started to bulge and grow. His skin turned dark red as he became larger and his jumpsuit shredded. His pants were stretched to their maximum.

Mizuki's laughter had died when he heard the growing fist slam into the ground. He looked at the blonde with a smug smirk, before it turned into a look of horror.

Naruto Uzumaki, thirteen-year-old dead last of the academy of Konohagakure no Sato had vanished. In his place stood a seven-foot tall, muscled being with dark red skin, eyes, and shaggy dark blonde hair. The being was glaring at Mizuki and he clenched his fists tightly.

The being bared his teeth, which had become somewhat yellowed, and growled. Rushing forward the red being wrapped his hand around Mizuki's left leg. He spun around and threw the chunin at the tree where Naruto had once knelt. Mizuki was sent flying through the tree, impacting the one behind it at an angle that could have broken his back.

The man groaned as he fell to his face, pushing himself up just in time to get grabbed by his hair and pulled up to face the red-skinned creature. The face looked like Naruto's...but the anger in his red eyes...

"D-Damn...D-Demon," Mizuki spat. The being just bared his teeth once more and threw him the other way, this time making Mizuki impact face-first into the tree he once stood in. He was out cold.

The being stomped towards him, reaching down to grab the man by his head once more. Lifting him up, he growled at the broken and bruised face with exposed teeth, cocking his free hand back into a large fist.

Seeing this, Iruka called out, "S-STOP!"

The creature froze and his attention snapped back over to where the scarred chunin was pinned. He comically dropped the chunin in his grip while still having his fist prepared for a punch. Lowering his arms, he stepped towards the pinned man. Iruka swallowed, he prayed that the blonde he saw as a younger brother was still somewhere in there...and that the demon wasn't in control.

"N-Naruto?" he asked cautiously as the large being stopped in front of him. He reached for the shuriken pinning the chunin and grabbed it, his two fingers filling the hole of the shuriken, before he pulled it out with a grunt. Iruka gasped and covered his wound with one hand as he landed on his knees.

A concerned grunt made the man look up to see worried eyes from the creature. Giving the transformed boy a cautious and shaky smile, Iruka said, "T-Thanks...Naruto..."

"E-Rue-Kah..." the creature murmured in concern before he started to shrink. Just as the ANBU arrived, the creature was stumbling backwards as he shrunk. Iruka and the ANBU watched as the smaller blonde boy, with much longer hair, began falling unconscious. A cat-masked ANBU caught the boy as he fell backwards.

Two other ANBU flanked the injured chunin while the last secured the traitor, binding his arms and placing a suppression seal on his head. The two ANBU quickly rushed Iruka to the hospital, remaining quiet as he asked them what they were going to do with, what the ANBU referred to as, 'the Container'. The cat-masked ANBU carefully cradled the boy and stood.

"Neko, kill _it,"_ the other remaining ANBU said. Neko snapped her attention to the other black ops shinobi, her face turning into a scowl behind her mask.

"No." The other ANBU bristled and reached for his weapon, which Neko noticed was different than the standard ANBU issue.

"Then I will." He responded, only to stop when something pierced him through the back. His eyes widened beneath his mask and blood dribbled out underneath his jaw. Looking down, he saw a large root piercing through his chest. Before dying, the man said, "Tenzo..."

"ROOT bastard," another ANBU spat as he dropped from the branch he was hidden in. He made a few hand seals before the dirt came up and swallowed the corpse into the ground. Looking up, he nodded at Neko.

"Was it the fox?" Neko asked. Tenzo shook his head and remained quiet, preferring to wait until they returned to the Hokage.

* * *

"It was the fox's chakra, but it wasn't the usual malicious taint that we felt thirteen years ago, perhaps the seal faltered when it tried to make it pure enough not to harm him," Tenzo suggested as he stood in front of the Hokage. Sarutobi hummed as he lit his pipe. This definitely didn't bode well. The hokage looked to the blonde sleeping on the couch that was within his office. His pants were several sizes too large and his height had increased from the short 4' 8" to an amazing 5' 2". His hair was still long from...whatever happened to the boy.

"This is troublesome," Sarutobi sighed out as he inhaled his pipe's tobacco, "With Naruto knowing about the Kyuubi's existence and an unknown transformation...the Civilian Council will call for the boy's death."

"He won't be safe if we make him a ninja," Tenzo added, getting a nod from the Hokage. The civilians would send him out on high ranked suicide missions. Sarutobi hummed and placed his interlaced fingers in front of him.

"What are the possibilities of that...Zangai (roughly: Hulk) using jutsu?" Sarutobi asked the ANBU. Tenzo looked at the boy, turning his head to do so before looking back at his leader with a shrug.

"Honestly, I haven't a clue," he said, "That was by far the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life. Yet...it was also incredible."

"Indeed," Sarutobi admitted. He stroked his beard as he thought how he could make this work. Naruto wouldn't be safe if left a civilian, nor if he went on a Genin squad. But there was one more option. He didn't like it, but it was the only one left.

"Tenzo," he said, getting the ANBU to straighten up, "I have a S-Class mission for you."

"Involving the boy, Hokage-sama?" Tenzo asked. Sarutobi nodded.

"Yes," he answered, pulling a scroll out and activating his security seals. He quickly scribbled some words down before signing it. Rolling the small scroll up, he handed it to the ANBU captain as he continued, "You are to escort one Naruto Uzumaki to the care of the Sanin Tsunade Senju. Once you meet with the Sanin, you are to give her this scroll."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Tenzo said with a nod. A groan got the two men to look over at the blonde. Naruto blinked several times, rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand. Sarutobi sighed as the blonde looked around the room before locking eyes with the old Hokage. He really hated to do this to the son and legacy of the village's Yondaime, but to protect the boy, it had to be done.

* * *

Naruto glared at the ground as he and the ANBU Tenzo walked towards a small town half a day away from his village. Around his head was a black headband, his home village's spiraling leaf symbol carved into it. His jumpsuit was ruined, ripped to shreds when he turned into that..._thing_.

_Zangai,_ Naruto corrected himself mentally as he glared at his new clothes; dark grey cargo pants that fell past his feet as well as being too large. Tenzo had placed a seal on them that would shrink them to his waist, but would allow them to expand if he would change. His shirt was a plan white T-shirt, and slung over his shoulders was a yellow backpack with several scrolls and books inside.

_I didn't even get to say goodbye to Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-jiji, or Ayame-neechan..._thought the blonde sadly as his glare lightened. A hand landed on his shoulder and Naruto looked up to the kindly smiling Tenzo, who had changed into the standard Jonin attire with a helm-like headband around his head. The man helped explain the necessity of this trip, and having an ANBU admit that he couldn't stop Zangai if he tried helped the blonde understand just how much collateral damage could be done if the beast wasn't left alone.

"Naruto-kun, you need to settle down," he said calmly. Naruto immediately scowled.

"You try settling down when Jiji sends you out on a training trip for who knows how long!" the freshly made Genin snapped back. A dark look crossed the ANBU's face and Naruto shuddered before sobering up. That face was just scary, but as he calmed down he knew why it was used. When he first was told he was being sent to train under Tsunade, he had gotten upset and changed once more. A quick yokai suppressing seal from the Hokage and he was back to normal.

They discovered it was due to high emotions that Naruto would transform into the Zangai. Unfortunately, this also led to Naruto admitted that he had spoken to the Fox within him. This only made the Hokage that much more sure of his decision to send the blonde away.

Naruto sighed, "Sorry Tenzo-san..."

Tenzo said nothing but gave the blonde a slightly tighter squeeze on his shoulder in reassurance. The blonde genin smiled before looking up and curiously asking, "So...what's this Tsunade lady like anyway? If she's so good why isn't she in the village?"

"Tsunade-sama, like Jiraiya-sama and Orochimaru, is one of the three Sanin, the strongest group of shinobi just shy of being Kage level. They gained their rank after they survived a fight with the tyrant Hanzo of Amegakure no Sato. Tsunade is the best medical kunoichi in the world and her strength is unmatched. Hopefully, she'll be able to give you a diagnostic and we can find out if the fox's chakra altered your DNA," Tenzo answered. Naruto nodded before tilting his head.

"But I thought the chakra was maintained through the seal. Wouldn't it be smarter just to find a seal master?" the blonde asked. Tenzo sighed once before answering.

"The only master of seals that the village had was the Yondaime, his sensei had started him on the art but the Yondaime's wife had showed him more. With Jiraiya-sama, the Yondaime's sensei, out maintaining Konoha's Spy Network, the Hokage knows only of one more person with the skill necessary to check your seal, but he is _very_ untrustworthy," The ANBU replied. Tenzo looked down at the blonde once more with a sly grin, "But because of my abilities in **Mokuton**, I can sense that your tenant was not behind the Zangai. Perhaps if you meditate later and speak with it, we can find out more. For now, focus on helping me locate Tsunade-sama."

"Hai, Tenzo-san," the blonde replied with a small nod. Although a bit miffed that the ANBU wouldn't refer to the Yondaime as his father* or the Yondaime's wife as his mother, Naruto remained quiet and looked at the small village ahead, determination burning in his eyes.

_I'll find this Tsunade person and get rid of Zangai,_ Naruto thought as he slightly quickened his pace, _And if I can't get rid of it, I'll learn to control it or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto! Future Hokage!_

* * *

A blonde haired woman with generous assets and her hair pulled into two pigtails falling down her back furrowed her brows as she got a jackpot on the slot machine she was sitting before. Her light brown eyes narrowed as coins kept spilling out of the machine before she abruptly stood, startling the dark haired woman that stood behind her with a small pig in her arms. The blonde woman quickly left the casino she was in, the younger dark haired woman running after her and calling her name in concern.

"T-Tsunade-sama! Wait! Why are we running? You got a jackpot didn't you?" the younger woman asked after she had caught up to her companion. The pig in her arms snorted in agreement.

"Shizune, go back to the hotel and pack our things," the woman, Tsunade, instructed, not answering the other's question. Senju Tsunade abruptly stopped when small claps interrupted her. Turning, Tsunade's eyes hardened into cold brown orbs as she faced a man wearing brown and red clothes, shinobi armor that was required to be worn by jonin of Iwagakure no Sato.

"Well, well, well," the newcomer said as he clapped slowly, "Tsunade-hime. What a pleasure. To see the _Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime_ (_Konoha's Slug Princess Tsunade_) once more makes my heart beat."

Tsunade's hands clenched into fists and she slowly slid into a fighting stance before she replied, "Atsuikawa Katashi...the _Tome Sai_ (_Unstoppable Rhino_). You're the one man I _never_ wanted to see again!"

"Still sore about your baby brother, are you?" Atsuikawa asked with a laugh before he planted one foot into the dirt, "I've waited years for this reunion. No other Sanin to back you up now! Let's see who will win!"

"Shizune! Get out of here!" Tsunade barked at her student and fellow traveler. Shizune hesitated, causing the blonde woman to bark, "Now!"

"Time to die, _Senju_!" Katashi announced with a hint of acid in his tone as he dropped to a crouch, "**Atsuikawa no Jutsu: Tori no Tsurigu (Atsuikawa Technique: Barreling Tackle!)**"

"**Mokuton: Mokujouheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)!**" A voice suddenly cried out. Tsunade's breath caught in her throat when the blurring form that was Katashi vanished when large pillars of wood suddenly shot up in front of her, locking overhead and defending her from the attack. Tsunade's head quickly swiveled around and her eyes widened when they locked onto the symbol of the headband around her savior's head.

It was a leaf formed from a spiral, which could only mean one village. The one village she wanted nothing to do with anymore.

Konoha.

* * *

**AN: So that's chapter one! This will basically follow Hulk's early years as a misunderstood hero, with Naruto taking the place of Bruce Banner trying to rid himself of the Hulk. However, he will learn medicine from Tsunade and Shizune. Tsunade will make a return to the Leaf, just not immediately.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. TWO

**AN: If you have ideas for certain hero crossovers with our favorite blonde, or even just want to see said blonde fight like that hero give me a message or review. For some reason, my Ultimate Naruto Fic was removed. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hulk. Me no own Puny Blonde Ninja. Me SMASH any flamers! Puny humans...**

**ZANGAI: Ikari no Kitsune**

**TWO**

* * *

"_Shizune! Get out of here!" Tsunade barked at her student and fellow traveler. Shizune hesitated, causing the blonde woman to bark, "Now!"_

"_Time to die, _Senju_!" Katashi announced with a hint of acid in his tone as he dropped to a crouch, "__**Atsuikawa no Jutsu: Tori no Tsurigu (Atsuikawa Technique: Barreling Tackle!)**__"_

"_**Mokuton: Mokujouheki (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall)!**__" A voice suddenly cried out. Tsunade's breath caught in her throat when the blurring form that was Katashi vanished when large pillars of wood suddenly shot up in front of her, locking overhead and defending her from the attack. Tsunade's head quickly swiveled around and her eyes widened when they locked onto the symbol of the headband around her savior's head._

_Konohagakure._

* * *

Tsunade gasped as a blonde preteen ran out from behind the Konoha jonin, stirring her from her dread. The boy went to her student's/fellow companion's side and helped her stand.

"Come on, neechan! Tenzo-san said we have to get out of the way!" he said to Shizune, making the younger woman blush slightly at the way the blonde had addressed her, before pulling her away. Tsunade's brown eyes met the confidant black orbs of Tenzo's. The man found himself shuddering under her gaze before she turned around and cocked her fist back.

Punching through the wooden shield, Tsunade was pleased to note that her attack also struck Katashi. The enormous man growled as he stumbled backwards, wiping the bottom of his chin with his arm.

"Heh...so the great Senju-hime has some back-up huh? Guess I'll have to get rid of them first!" the man said before whipping through hand seals. Once finished, he punched his right fist into the ground and exclaimed, "**Atsuikawa no Jutsu: Dai Abare (Rampage)!**"

Katashi's body tensed before he raced towards the surviving member of the Senju clan. He dipped his head down as he flipped through more hand-seals. Tsunade jumped over the enormous man and spun around, extending her left leg as she kicked Katashi in the back. Katashi's hands broke apart and he tumbled forward before skidding on his face into the ground. With an audible groan, the man placed both hands on either side of his head before pushing himself to his feet.

As he faced the angered Tsunade, a grin stretched across his face before he spoke, "Nice...got me to bleed a little after I bit my cheek!"

"You should've stayed down," Tsunade growled back, her fists clenching as she braced herself for another attack, "I would have let you walk away with only a few broken bones if you did."

Katashi laughed, "You keep telling yourself that, Hime."

The man braced himself for another charge and gave her a ferocious smirk. Tsunade's scowl deepened and she cocked a fist back. Katashi chuckled before he charged forward, "**Tori no Tsurigu!**"

Tsunade waited until he was two seconds away from her before her fist was slammed into the ground, "**Shougekiha Eikyou (Shockwave Impact)!**"

As her knuckles kissed the ground, cracks spread out and the soil sank inwards. Katashi, having thought Tsunade would have attempted to simply punch him yet again, was wide eyed at the large crack heading his way. He couldn't evade it, and so, he unceremoniously tripped, falling flat on his face.

Tsunade smirked as the behemoth of a man fell into her trap. She braced her legs before leaping upwards. As Katashi pushed himself to his feet, Tsunade's left leg went straight up and chakra built at her heel. The thick-skinned man looked up as a shadow encased him, paling when he heard the next words to leave the famous woman's mouth.

"DIE! **Tsutenkyaku (Heavenly Foot of Pain)!**" The medic roared as she descended towards her target. Katashi barely managed to jump away in time, though he managed to still fall on his ass after her heel struck the ground. Tsunade scowled and stood up, "Just surrender and die already."

"Heh, not a chance, Hime," Katashi sneered as he crossed his arms in front of him, "**Atsuikawa no Jutsu: Sattou (Atsuikawa Technique: Stampede)!**"

The second the words left his mouth, Katashi roared and dropped his arms before racing at Tsunade, leaving large impressions of his feet as he ran. Tsunade's honey brown eyes widened before she dove out of the way, quickly turning around afterwards to prepare for when Katashi doubled back after his miss. Unfortunately, he didn't.

He continued running, straight towards the blonde kid and Shizune. The Konoha shinobi slid in front of the path, but he was sent flying down the road before he could finish his hand seals. Tsunade watched, frozen in fear, as Katashi approached the blonde boy and her student. She would forever remember the events that would follow.

"Move!" the blonde cried before he shoved Shizune out of Katashi's path. It was to her and her master's horror that the blonde didn't clear the path. Katashi, blinded by his chakra-infused strength, barreled into the blonde preteen, shoving them through a rock wall that protected a high profile building.

A moment of silence passed.

Then the wall exploded...because _Katashi_ was _thrown_ through it.

Shizune and Tsunade watched on in a mix between shock and awe as a seven foot tall red skinned monster stepped through, brushing off the remains of a white shirt and letting a yellow pack fall behind it. Torn grey shorts kept the creature modest, and dark yellow hair covered its head. The human-like creature scowled and bared its teeth, growling as Katashi struggled to stand up.

"W-What...What the Hell?" the Iwa missing nin managed to mutter out. The red skinned creature's eyes narrowed further as he stood up, eyeing this new foe.

"So...Who are you supposed to be?" Katashi asked before his eyes landed on the headband wrapped around its head. The Iwa native suddenly scowled, "Konoha!"

Tsunade felt herself pale. This..._thing_ was from her homeland? Was it sent after her?

"..." The creature had no response, merely scowling and clenching its fists.

"I'll finish you off in a second, Hime," Katashi grumbled as he cracked his knuckles, "I gotta put _this_ tree-hugger down first."

"NO! Don't attack him!" The other Konoha nin called in worry as he slowly got to his feet, "Naruto-kun! Calm down!"

_Naruto?_ Tsunade thought, trying to remember where she had heard the name before. The red skinned creature, Naruto, glanced at the jonin with a frown before taking a step back. Katashi sneered.

"What's a matter? You afraid of me, Tree-Hugger?" the man asked, attempting to get a response out of the monster. Naruto simply took another step back, so he continued, "You too weak to fight me? Just like the Yondaime then."

_That_ made Naruto stop moving. Tsunade and Shizune both managed to hear the other Konoha nin mutter, "Oh..._that_ was a _bad_ idea."

"Blonde sonovabitch couldn't even manage to live after sealing a biju away," Katashi continued with a smirk, "Shame his bitch died too. Heard she was a real looker. Bet I could've gotten a good lay if we ever met."

"_Zangai_..."

Katashi broke from his taunting to eye the creature wearily. He heard a gruff voice, and with the way the monster's head was dipped, he was sure it came from the red skinned Naruto. Blonde bangs covered most of the creature's face, his red fists were glowing as they clenched tightly. Trembling could be seen from the rage-filled creature.

_**He insulted your **_**father**_**! He insulted **_**Kushina**_**! RIP HIM TO SHREDS!**_ The beast within Naruto roared.

Naruto's head snapped up and burning red eyes froze Katashi in place before another taunt could leave his lips. A large red fist cocked back and the monster snarled, "_ZANGAI SMASH!_"

Katashi could only manage a meek and embarrassing "_what_?" before the fist collided with his face. Tsunade had to duck as the massive missing nin was sent flying towards her. The red skinned creature, his eyes filled with hate and fury, roared as he charged after his flying target.

Tsunade _barely_ managed to dive out of his way.

Katashi didn't manage to touch dirt before Naruto...or Zangai...whatever he called himself at the moment, reached him and grabbed the Iwa native's right leg in a tight grip. Katashi, his nose broken on collision with the red fist, spat blood out as he looked at the infuriated face of a demon. Unwilling to let his own fear be shown, Katashi muttered a defiant, "Fuck you."

Zangai made no response other than whipping the man in the opposite direction with the grip he had on his leg. The red monster roared once more before leaping into the sky and cocking his fist back. Visible red chakra could be seen building around the limb, and when Katashi stopped rolling from Zangai's toss, the monster started to descend.

"**Zangai:** **Kenokowashi (Hulk: Breaking Fist)!**" Zangai roared out. Katashi once more felt a large shadow encase him, but unlike last time, he couldn't dodge. The fist collided with Katashi's face, and the man's head was driven into the ground. However, Zangai wasn't satisfied. He brought the other fist down and began pummeling the spot where Katashi's head was. Unconcerned with the fact he was covered in grime and blood, Zangai continued to pound fist after fist into the spot until only a crater remained, filled with the head of one _very_ unconscious and almost deceased Atsuikawa Katashi.

Zangai panted before roaring down into the hole where Katashi's head rested. Finally, feeling his rage and fury sated, Zangai stood up and turned towards the frozen Konohagakure no Sato natives.

Zangai started walking towards them, steam-like excess demonic chakra coming from his body as he shrunk, before stopping in front of one very awed and shocked Tsunade. Now once again in the form of Uzumaki Naruto, the blonde preteen, clad in only his headband and grey pants, heavily panted before he spoke, "Lady...If you're Tsunade...we need to talk..."

He then promptly fell flat on his face, unconscious. Tsunade knelt next to him and checked his pulse, releasing a sigh of relief due to her innate fear that another boy much like her brother died so young, before she slipped her arms under his back and legs. Picking him up, Tsunade turned to the concerned face of Tenzo and glared at him.

"You have some explaining to do, Tenzo-san," Tsunade growled. The ANBU operative swallowed heavily before nodding reluctantly.

* * *

"Ugh...Tenzo-san?" Naruto groaned out as he woke up. The next second he was smacked upside the back of the head, "OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

"You damn brat! Don't scare us like that!" Tsunade roared at the blonde. After seeing the power of Zangai used to pummel the one that killed her brother, Tsunade ordered Shizune to help the other shinobi, Tenzo, recover while she oversaw the unconscious blonde's healing. Retreating to a hotel room, Tsunade started demanding answers to various questions.

The answers she got for said questions made her ire towards her grandfather's village grow. Eyebrow still twitching from what she discovered the boy before her had gone through, Tsunade was having her own temper issues at the moment. Hence why she reacted so violently when Naruto woke up.

_Maybe Hokage-sama should have thought this through...Tsunade-sama isn't well known for keeping her cool,_ Tenzo mused as he watched the buxom blonde give Naruto a check up for the umpteenth time.

After said medical expert finished what she started, Tsunade eyed the blonde, "So...You're Kushina's brat, huh?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto shot back, his own temper rising. Not to the point of becoming Zangai once more, thankfully, but the Uzumaki in him was much more prominent than before.

"Hm..." Tsunade didn't answer and merely hummed before looking at Shizune, "Do we still have that scroll or did I use it to pay off debt collectors?"

Shizune felt a bead of sweat fall down the back of her head as she replied, "Yes, we still have that scroll, Tsunade-sama. Why?"

Smirking, the hazel eyed woman glanced at the blonde, "He's gonna need it for the Hell I'm going to be putting him through if he wants to control that _thing_."

Tenzo and Naruto stared in shock at the Slug Princess while Shizune gasped, "Tsunade-sama, you can't be serious!"

"Oh Hell yeah I am!" Tsunade announced with a smirk, "Did you see what that _thing_ did to Katashi? Imagine if the gaki here had some _decent_ taijutsu training and it transferred over. Plus, the psychological as well as physiological data waiting to be discovered...Then throw in the fact that he's a Uzumaki, even if he does have blonde hair."

Shizune's eyes snapped wide and suddenly became stars, "Think of how many medical problems we could solve if we can crack his genetic code..."

"Hey! I'm no lab rat!" Naruto protested. The thought of being strapped to a table while Tsunade and Shizune stood over him; both women wearing white masks and rubber gloves, before they leaned in with scalpels aimed at his torso entered his mind. The blonde shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself while pulling his legs up to his chest. That was a scary thing to think of...It was even worse than going without ramen for a year.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that, gaki," Tsunade waved the boy's words off nonchalantly as he had a minor freak-out. She then pointed at Tenzo and spoke sternly, "You. You're going to go back to Konoha and tell Sensei that I'm gonna hang on to the gaki for a bit. We'll be back in, oh, say two, maybe three months. It all depends on the gaki."

"Uh, Hokage-sama's orders were to stay with Naruto-kun in case his...fuzzy friend acts up," Tenzo replied, choosing his words carefully due to the still active law.

Hearing this, Naruto snapped out of his frightening imagination and defended his imprisoned friend, "He's not gonna act up. We have a deal."

"I know, Naruto-kun, but still it's better to be safe than sorry and-" "Tenzo," Tsunade interrupted the explanation from the ANBU with a sickly-sweet smile before she continued as her eyes closed, "Go back to Konoha. Tell my Sensei I'm going to train the gaki. Now."

"B-But Tsunade-sama..."

"Tenzo. If you're not out of this village in two minutes, I'm going to give you a ticket to Jiraiya's Express. Are we clear?" Tsunade asked threateningly with a raised fist and a tick mark on her head. The normally impassive ANBU froze and his skin turned white.

"Crystal, ma'am!" the soldier in him spoke, overriding the sheer terror he felt at being threatened with one of the most painful methods of travel in Konohagakure.

"Then why are you still here?" The slug sanin asked with an arched brow.

"So long Naruto-kun! Be safe, eat your veggies, and listen to Tsunade-sama! _BYE_!" Tenzo screamed out the last word as he fled the room...by jumping through the glass window that was two stories above ground. A faint dust trail suddenly emerged in the center of town and Tsunade smirked while Naruto paled and Shizune sighed.

"I've still got it!" the smug Senju stated with pride. Her fellow blonde looked at her with fear. Grinning sadistically, Tsunade said, "Heal up fast, gaki. I've got to see what you can do before I begin torturing-Er, training you."

That said, the woman and her first student left the room, the former with a smile on her face while the latter was still excited about the possibilities of examining a purer sample of Uzumaki blood rather than the Senju/Uzumaki blood that her master had. Tsunade definitely didn't have the longevity factor in her blood like the boy they were going to watch did, much to her master's ire. Shizune could only giggle gleefully as she imagined all the good she could do with a single smear of Uzumaki blood.

* * *

Back with said Uzumaki, Naruto had gone into a meditative state and was having a conversation with his tenant in his mindscape. Well, it was more like he was trying to get the fox to stop laughing at him.

"It's not funny, Kyuubi!" Naruto insisted with a fear-stricken face, "This lady's going to kill me!"

**"Ah, come on, Kit. You and I both know she can't kill you,"** Kyuubi corrected with a sadistic chuckle, **"Sure, she may maim you, but your blood and my chakra won't let you die. Besides, this could be a good thing for you."**

"How could getting my ass handed to me ten times over be a _good_ thing?" Naruto exclaimed worriedly, "You saw the gleam in her eye! It's like me when I wanted to prank a shopkeeper!"

**"Well, that's because your relative Mito Uzumaki, my first container, was her grandmother,"** The Biju explained with a grin, **"She and Kushina may not have given me as much freedom as you do, but damn if she didn't have a more sadistic streak when it came to getting even than you. You know how you hung all the Hyuuga undergarments around the village?"**

"Oh yeah...Heh, that was a blast," a reminiscing Naruto chuckled out. His time remembering previous pranks was cut short when the fox spoke again.

Kyuubi's grin was disturbingly wide as he continued with his point, **"Mito would have stolen all of their clothes...in public."**

Naruto gaped at the cruelness that his relative would have shown. And he did that over a stupid reason such as being knocked down without an apology by several members in one day. What would have happened if they had attacked him...or someone close to him?

**"I can see the wheels turning,"** Kyuubi said with a smirk, **"So...still worried about being trained by this big-breasted woman?"**

Naruto promptly passed out in his mindscape, making the fox laugh.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it was shorter. Next one will be longer...I hope. Should it be a time skip?**

**REVIEW OR ME SMASH!**


End file.
